As if She Came from Heaven
by makkdaddy87
Summary: I have felt as though the loons had been under appreciated, even for Dave as he searches for a love life.DavexOC.
1. Chapter 1

You're the One for Me

Chapter 1

Dave's Lament

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Camp Lazlo. They belong to the creators and Joe Murray. My OC's belong to me. **

**OC: Alexis, a female black loon.**

**This is just one of my ideas to do this fanfic. I will write a LazloxPatsy and ClamxGretchen fanfic.**

* * *

It was a nice, clear, sunny day. All the campers were having fun doing whatever they do. Lumpus was still as grumpy as usuall, Slinkman still did the orders Lumpus gave him. All the campers, have, changed a little, a bit more mature. In fact, some of them were in relationships with some of the Squirrel Scouts.

Dave, one of the loon twins, was feeling a sense of loneliness, a sense of emptiness, as he saw the happy couples pass by him. He was just sitting on his cabin steps, alone with his thoughts, with nothing to do. Ping-Pong was with him, just not saying anything to break the silence. Dave began to speak, "Ping, have you ever felt a sense of emptiness, loneliness, and felt alone sometimes?" Dave asked in a bored, depressed mood. "No, not really, im bored though" Ping-Pong said bored also. Dave then told his twin brother, " Ping, every time i see a couple, i feel that way sometimes, i think its because i want someone to be with, a girl, from Acorn Flats. But there are no loons there, and i dont think any girl would be interested in a loon interested in our newspaper," Ping-Pong looked at him with a confused look, "You mean that you want a girlfriend?" "I think so." Dave replied. Ping-Pong felt bad for his brother, Dave wants a girlfriend, and there's nothing he can do about it. "The right girl will come, just wait." Ping-Pong said to Dave pattting him on the back, and then left to do something.

Dave had thought about what he said. Will the right girl come? when? How? He wanted to know. He started thinking about what qualities he wanted to have in a girl. A girl with in interest in journalism, cute, friendly, fun, a girl like him. He could just see amazing this girl could be. But then the thought came that he would not ever find a girl, just not in camp though, maybe at home he could find one there. He will just have to see.

Before he knew it, it was dark. He checked the time, it was 9:30. "Wow, how long have i been thinking?" Dave said in his mind. Then went into his cabin to go to sleep. It would be a long summer if all he did was thinking, and not have fun with his friends.

* * *

The next chapter will be written along with this one. So keep reading. And i will update this often. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As if She Came From Heaven

Weeks passed.

A new girl was riding in a bus to Acorn Flats. She had black feathers and was pretty. She is a loon. Her name is Alexis. She was nervous of going to a camp that had she had never been to. She would have to meet new friends and her leaders.

It was only a short while before she arrived to Acorn Flats. She grabbed her stuff and went to the Denmother Doe's office as directed by the driver. She walked in and saw her Scoutmistress, Ms. Doe. She was busy with paper work and didnt see Alexis. Alexis spoke up to get her attention, "Hi, im Alexis, i am the new girl that just arrived. Are you one of the leaders here?" Ms. Doe looked up to see her standing there. "Oh, hi! Yes, i am the Denmother, Jane Doe, I was expecting you. Let me show you around." They went around and Jane showed her the Mess Hall, the cabins, Leaky Lake, and showed her that the other side was Camp Kidney, a boys scout camp.

Finally, she showed Alexis the cabin she would be staying for the summer. Inside was an owl and a honey badger, "Girls, this is your newest cabin mate, Alexis. And this is Almondine and Honey. Well have a fun day, and remember, we are having a picnic with the beans scouts this afternoon, so come hungry!" Jane Doe said before leaving.

(I didnt know what the roomates were for Acorn Flats, So i made up a cabin group.)

Almondine and Honey groaned in annoyance. Alexis asked, "Whats wrong?" Honey said in a deppressed tone, "The Bean Scouts are the smelliest, annoying, and the stupidest boys in the world." Alexis looked relieved that it was not her that they've been annoyed by. "Well, you can have the bunk here, make yourself at home." Almondine said in a welcoming tone. Alexis took a while to upack her stuff. She had a few photos of her family, some of her friends, and some that were supposed to be for the school newspaper. She was the photographer there. A few hygeine items and bedding.

"So, what brings you to Acorn Flats?" Honey asked with couriosity. "I decided to come here after my mom showed me a brochure of this place. She thought it would be great for me to be at a camp where i could be with new friends, besides staying in my house at home writing stories. It took me a while to decide if i should go or not, but i decided to come here to try it out. If i dont like it here, i could just leave for home." Alexis relpied with the explaination.

"You are welcome here to share our cabin with us, we'll make sure to have fun and make it a good experience for you." Almondine stated. They heard an announcement that the bean scouts will arrive soon. The trio went to the mess hall and waited there for the beans to arrive.

**Dave's POV**

My brother an I, along with my camp mates, were making the trip to Acorn Flats for lunch. No doubt that it would be no different for the other times we did this. We got on the boats to Acorn Flats. It wasnt a long trip, but as soon as we got there, we had to walk to the Mess Hall.

As we walked in, i saw that there was a banner that said, 'Welcome, Bean Scouts!' as always. i then bean to sit down at a table with Ping-Pong and Samson, along with Edward, since he was a friend to Samson. Having looked around me, i saw that every one was here as usual.

I looked at the Squirrel Scout side. There was the same girls but...wait.. what? I then saw a black loon scout. She apppeared to have a high voice and seemed nice. She's Beautiful. I never saw a girl loon that pretty before. I felt a warm surge on my body. i never reacted like this around other girls. I just stared at her beauty for a moment...until Ping-Pong waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention, "Hello! Earth to Dave!" I snappped out of it, "Wait, what? Oh, hi.' Edward asked, "What has gotten into you?" i didnt really wan to admit that ive found a cute loon, but i did anyway looking at her in awe, "Have you ever seen a prettier loon in your life?' They all looked around until they saw her. "She is pretty" said Ping. "Whatever shes a girl." Edward excused. "Not bad for a guy like you." Samson commented.

**Alexis POV**

I was having a chat with Honey and Almondine. I looked to see who were my fellow camp mates, as well as who the Bean Scouts were. I saw how the Beans acted. They weren't bad. Until i saw two loons, but the shorter one was wait? Was he looking at me? I saw him look at me untill i saw him look away when he saw me look at him. I had to admit, he is cute. He seemed a bit taller than me. I was shy to talk to him, but decided to introduce myself to him.

**Dave POV**

I noticed when she looked at me and looked away. I didnt want her to know that i was looking at her. I decided to eat and talk with my friends. Until i felt i a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. It was HER! I felt nervous and i dint know what to say, "Hi, im Alexis, im new here to Acorn Flats, Whats your name?" i just sat there until i spoke, "I'm D-Dave, nice to meet you." Was all i could say. She smiled and giggled. "I was thinking that maybe later, we could get aquainted, would you like to?" Did she just ask me to hang out with her? "Yeah, sure." I said in shock. She smiled, "Cool, See you later!" I have a date with her. I turned around to see their stunned faces.

"Dude, that was so cool"

"Man, What a lucky guy!"

"You gotta Date!"

"Crongrats, Bro!"

They were all their responses to that recent miracle, or so i call it. I still could not believe that i gotta date with Alexis. I'm one lucky guy, she came as if she came from Heaven, perfect for me.

* * *

That was a long one for me. Ill be updating this one often. So thank you for reading and i hope to get reviews, Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Date

* * *

**We all have that time in our lives, when we feel a sense of lonliness, that no one seems to understand, or never to find someone who can never relate to you. Some of you that never knew that feeling, there are those that do.**

**Those people** have** had an event happen that changed them, or just never fit in with anyone popular or special in school, or at work. Those people need some recognition and love sometimes, to know that someone is there for them. They have feelings just like you do. But they may be a little more sensitive and careful of who to open to. **

**This fanfic is based off of those feelings, and for those who were/are going through this kind of thing. There is someone who knows, understands, and even they might come to love you. YOu just have to keep trying, and keep looking for people who will inspire, love, and understand you. Dont give up! **

* * *

Even when Dave least expected it, he could go out with a girl who he thinks is prettty, and wants to hang out with him.

A few days later, a letter came to his cabin, we all know that Samson delivered it, since was working in the mail room. It was from Alexis. His heart started to beat a million miles an hour. He opened it so smell perfume that was sprayed into the envelope. He loved that smell. He took out the paper inside it, it read:

_Dear Dave,_

_I have decided the place and time for our 'date'. Meet me at the cliff near Acorn Flatts at 10 pm tonight. Hope to see you then! _

_Also i have to admit something, there is something in you that i found a few days ago at the picnic, you seem to have a nice personality, and your nervousness and shy appeal is cute. _

_Well, see you later!_

_-Alexis_

_Dave noticed the words shy, nervous, and cute. Did he really have that kind of personality? Apperantly, she thought so, even after just a few moments of them meeting eachother._

Anyways, Dave still had to be at a date at 10. He looked at his watch, 9:30. "Holy crap! I have only a half hour to be there!" He got on his pants, shirt and jacket, which was his normal wear besides the uniform, and headed out the door to meet Alexis at the cliffside.

He had to make a fast walk in order to be there on time. It was clear, starry night with a full moon. Perfect for a date for a couple, or soon will be..Hopefully. It took him 15 minutes to get there. There was someone already there, it was Alexis. As Dave went closer, he got nervous, and his heart started to beat faster. Alexis heard the footsteps and turned around to see Dave. She smiled as she looked at him while sitting on a log looking into the starry sky.

"Hey, uhh, nice night out." Dave said with a bit of nervousness in his voice. "I agree, its so beautiful and magical" Alexis said with a romantic tone, admiring the view. Dave sat next to her.

"I guess we should get to know eachother." Dave pointed out. Alexis looked at him with a smile, "OK, you go first."

Dave and Alexis talked about their lives and how they go to camp, thier families, dreams, and finally, what like to do and enjoy most. The more Alexis heard about Dave's past and future, the more she wanted to be with him. He was the perfect guy for her, or so it seemed to her. At a certain point, she noticed something about him.

"You have a printing press, and you have a camp newsletter?" Alexis asked surprised. "Yeah, Ping-Pong and I make a newsletter every week. Its hard to find ideas after a few issues." Alexis was stunned that he made a newsletter. She loved to write, and even she was in a school paper. "You know, i was in a school paper once." Alexis said with a girly tone. Dave looked at her with awe, "You did? wow. A girl can be pretty and love to write, thats pure luck."

Alexis looked at him blushing, "What did you say?" Dave realized what he said,"Oh, nevermind, forget it." He was blushing too after he realized that he said that. "Well, whatever you said, it was sweet of you to say it." Alexis smiled in a loving tone, already knowing what he said.

It was 11:30 when Alexis realized how late it was. "Oh, wow, its very late, we should go back to our cabins." Dave looked at his watch, "Wow, you are right." They both started to leave when Alexis turned to Dave and kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed after that moment. "So, see ya later, and do this again?" Alexis asked, smiling at her crush. "Y-Yeah sure." Dave said to her still blushing.

They both left to their cabins. Alexis made it to her cabin as she tip toed to her bed. But to her misfortune, Honey was woken up by her. "Alexis, where have you been?" Alexis didnt want to tell her at the moment, "I was out for a walk." "Ok, whatever" Honey said not caring for the moment. And they both went to sleep, with Alexis thinking about Dave.


End file.
